queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Unblinking Eye (Everything Is Broken)
The Unblinking Eye (Everything Is Broken) (El Ojo Que No Parpadea (Todo Está Roto)) es una canción editada en noviembre de 2009 como sencillo por Roger Taylor, que luego sería incluida en el álbum Fun On Earth. En la parte trasera del sencillo, aparecen estas palabras de su autor: «¿Qué pasó con las canciones de protesta? La música es ahora tan pulida, brillante y previsible que nos hemos olvidado de tratar de decir algo con ella. Me estoy haciendo viejo y como todos tengo el derecho a decir algo sobre el «Estado de Control» en el cual vivimos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Por si no te te has dado cuenta, las calles están llenas de agujeros. Estamos librando una guerra inútil y negativa que está matando a nuestros jóvenes soldados y que simplemente no podemos permitir, la cual promueve y prolonga el terrorismo. Este es nuestro Vietnam. Imposible de ganar e inútil. Somos los contribuyentes que pagamos nuestros impuestos para que esta nación esté en bancarrota de tanto malgastar el dinero para luego imprimir y reimprimir mas billetes. Somos espiados por cinco millones de cámaras. Tenemos miles de pequeñas normas y reglamentos nuevos que jamás existieron antes, y no me sorprende que la gente esté desconcertada y confundida. Como una nación que posee casi todo, como agua, electricidad, gas, espacio aéreo y grandes fábricas: La intimidad personal ya no existe. Vamos sin direción alguna. Yo ya estoy cansado, y tú también deberías.» Créditos * Escrita por: Roger Taylor * Producida por: Roger Taylor * Músicos: * Roger Taylor: todos los instrumentos y voz Duración: 6:11 Letra '' God would weep if he existed and he saw what man can do to man He'd think that we were twisted His unblinking eye would blink and then He'd say not in my name you don't you stupid little men With your arrogance and ignorance you do it time and time again I must be getting old There's a fire and a fury driven deep into my soul It's the helplessness that comes from being under your control And everything is broken We got the High Street full of holes The High Street's full of holes High Street's full of holes Five million cameras stare at us They treat us like we're fools Our privacy is meaningless We're suffocating by ten thousand rules This Kingdom's not united Just a complicated mess Are we in Europe Half in Europe Not in Europe We're soulless, spineless, directionless I must be getting old There's a fire and a fury driven deep into my soul It's the helplessness that comes from being under your control And everything is broken Stylophone! And everything is broken Why send our young men out to die in wars that we don't understand Why on earth should we be meddling in places like Afghanistan The price is much too high in terms of money or our precious men Your reasons are mysterious and quite beyond ken I must be getting old There's a fire and a fury driven deep into my soul It's the helplessness that comes You even sold our gold And everything is broken'' Vídeos Categoría:Composiciones de Roger Taylor Categoría:Canciones solistas Categoría:Canciones de Roger Taylor Categoría:Canciones del 2010 Categoría:Fun On Earth